


Coming Home

by StarrySummers04



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: James loves to come home to his lover after a long mission.





	Coming Home

“Not much further to go now, 007. Make a left at the end of the corridor, there’s 3 more with guns but I’m sure that won’t be a problem for you.” Q remarked.

“Is it ever?” Bond replied.

“Not that I’ve ever noticed.” Q continued. He then heard the telltale gunshots, only 3 which means that no one had realised exactly where in the facility 007 was.

“Right, Q, where am I going now?” Bond checked.

“Keep going down this corridor and take the 5th door on the right. It leads to a flight of stairs, go straight up and there’s an evac helicopter on the roof. I can’t detect any heat signatures but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything. Be careful.”

“Oh, Q, do you care about me?” James flirted. Q rolled his eyes.

“I care more about my equipment, and I’d rather like it back in one piece.” Q replied.

“You wound me, Quartermaster.” James carried on and took the stairs, making it to the roof with no problems. “I’m on the chopper now, should be back with you in a few hours.”

“Good to know. Q signing off now.” Q then took out his earpiece and sighed. That was the best mission 007 had been on since he’d taken over as head of Q-Branch. The agent seemed to listen to him and he got in and out, doing everything he needed to with minimal casualties. 007 was only flying back from Minsk, Belarus so it shouldn’t take too long. It would still be gone 10pm in London by the time he returned but Q did prefer to be the one to greet Bond when he finally sauntered into Q-Branch before being debriefed, the last time another minion had been there to greet Bond, the double-oh had made him cry. The stubborn man was supposed to be debriefed first but he always went straight to Q-Branch. The Quartermaster didn’t know why.

“Does he always have to flirt with you?” M asked, having decided to oversee this mission.

“I guess he doesn’t have to but he always does. I don’t have a problem with it.” Q replied. M sighed.

“Send him up to me when he returns what is left of his equipment. Thanks, Q.” M dismissed before heading back to his office as Q headed to his. The boffin had reports to write and notes to make on ideas he’d had. Q was supposed to leave the office by 6pm, but he worked late most nights, that’s what happens when you return home to an empty flat. Well, mostly empty, there was his 2 cats but they had an automatic feeder and he could use his surveillance cameras to check on them throughout the day should he deem it necessary. 

Q got on with his work, and like usual, he lost track of time. He felt as though he’d only just looked at the clock stating it was 5.30pm, the next he knew it was 9.45pm and James Bond was strolling through the door. “Good evening, Q. Shouldn’t you be at home?” He greeted.

“I was waiting for you, I wanted to see what damage you’ve done today.” Q smiled.

“None.” James stated, holding out the equipment he had been given - a standard Walther and his radio. Q took both from him and visually inspected them. To his shock, both appeared to be firmly in one piece - the radio should have been considering James hadn’t even needed to use it and his gun had the usual signs of wear and tear but other than that, they were perfect. James smirked. “So, what do I get for bringing my equipment back in one piece?” James asked, jokingly.

“I won’t send you into the field with a water pistol next time.” Q deadpanned. James laughed. “Now, off you go. I’m sure you skipped your debriefing with M and your check up with medical.” James smiled at Q before leaving the office. Q sank back down into his chair. Even after all this time, James was still full of surprises. He’d been overseeing the agents missions for 18 months now and this was the first time he’d brought all of his equipment back in one piece. Now that the equipment was back, Q took it to the lockup and placed it in the box labelled ‘007’ as they all had an assigned box with their own things in. When that was done, Q shutdown his computer, locked his office and headed out of Q-Branch, saying goodnight to those who were on the night shift as he left. Q decided to get in one of the official cars to take him back to his flat instead of getting on the tube considering he was tired and half expected himself to fall asleep but knew he would wake himself up as soon as he got home because that’s what always happened. Q managed to stay awake long enough to go up the stairs and get into his flat, he then dropped everything by the door, put his security measures back in place and fed the cats before he collapsed into bed, taking off his shoes and glasses before falling asleep.

* * *

 

Q was awoken by the sound of someone at the front door, but he wasn’t too worried because anyone who got into his flat must have a key, and therefore have been given access. “Took you long enough.” Q mumbled.

“Sorry, M does prattle on about bullshit.” James replied, slipping into the bedroom. “And, of course, per your request, I also went to Medical.”

“What did they say?” Q asked, wide awake now.

“I’m absolutely fine, not even a scratch on me.” James replied, rolling his eyes at Q’s concern, but secretly loving it. Q knelt up on the bed and grabbed James as soon as he came into reach, pulling his boyfriend into a kiss.

“Would you mind if I double checked that observation? I’m sure the staff at Medical aren’t as familiar with your body as I am.” Q smirked when he pulled away.

“Check all you like.” James grinned, loving when Q was like this. Q immediately got to work removing James’s suit jacket, allowing the shirt to follow quickly. James removed Q’s cardigan, laying the brunette down on the bed and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. It had only been a quick mission, less than a week and nothing had gone wrong but they always missed each other. 

“You’re still wearing too many clothes.” Q panted into James’s mouth.

“You’ve got on more than I have.” James laughed, joining his lips to Q’s as he moved to tear Q’s shirt instead of taking it off properly because it would take too long. When Q’s shirt had been removed, James pulled away from the kiss and began his way down Q’s body. Q shivered as James kissed down his neck, sucking marks into it that would be almost impossible to cover in the morning, but right now, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Oh, James.” Q breathed, exclaiming loudly when his boyfriend took a nipple into his mouth, licking and biting at it. Q wound his hands into James’s short hair and held him there, trying to buck up against James’s thigh. James pulled away from Q’s body and sat up, pinning the brunette’s hips to the bed. Q squirmed, trying to free himself but knew he would never manage it. James was much too strong, that was one of the things that Q loved about James. James realised that Q had clearly had enough of the teasing and decided to just get on with preparing him so that they could have sex. Q knew exactly what James was thinking and wriggled free just enough to reach into the top drawer of the bedside table and pull out a condom along with a bottle of lube. James grabbed them from his partner and pinned Q underneath him again, laying on his stomach this time, though. James uncapped the lube and applied a liberal amount to his fingers before reaching down and running the first one over Q’s puckered entrance. Q shivered at the sensation, he was dying to have James inside him again. James teased Q’s rim a couple of times before gently pressing the first finger inside. “Oh, fuck.” Q moaned loudly, it was one of James’s favourite things, having a lover who was so vocal. He pumped his finger in and out several times, wriggling it around until he grazed Q’s prostate. Q screamed, James briefly spared a thought for their neighbours but that thought went as soon as it came when Q clenched down on his finger. “More.” Q demanded. James smirked and applied more lube to his fingers before pushing a second one in beside the first. Q bit down on a pillow to muffle the scream he let out. James smirked as he began scissoring his fingers to stretch the boffin enough to add another finger. When he finally added another finger, Q was holding back sobs at the intense pleasure. “I can’t wait any longer, James, please. I need you inside me.” Q begged. James couldn’t deny his lover anything so he quickly pulled his fingers out of Q and tore open the condom packet. Once the condom was on and James had applied even more lube, he finally pressed himself against Q’s back and slid inside, not stopping until he was balls deep inside. “Oh, fuck, James. I love you.” Q moaned, delirious with pleasure.

“I love you, too.” James soothed, pressing a kiss to the back of Q’s neck as he began to pull almost all the way out before pushing back in with force. Soon the whole flat was filled with Q’s moans, James’s grunts and the sound of skin slapping against skin. It wasn’t long before James pulled out of Q and sat down on the bed, encouraging his lover to straddle his lap and sit on his cock, giving Q the control to go as fast or as slow as he wanted to. The brunette often loved it hard and fast but sometimes he wanted gentle. Q pressed his lips to James’s in a messy kiss as he began to ride his lover. James tried to reciprocate the kiss but they just ended up panting into each other’s mouths with their foreheads resting together. In no time at all they were both racing towards their climax. James thrust up and Q thrust down and managed to hit the brunette’s prostate on every thrust, pushing him over the edge with a scream. Q’s spasming channel coaxed James’s orgasm from him and the double oh came with a grunt. Q collapsed forwards onto his lovers chest and James lay back so Q could curl up on his chest like the cats. Q fell asleep again almost instantly so James took the opportunity to gently roll him over and pull out, taking off the condom and tying it off as he headed to the bathroom and got a wet cloth. He cleaned Q up before himself and put the cloth in the wash basket. When he was finished, James went back to the bed and climbed in beside his lover. Q rolled over and slid his leg in between James’s, wrapping an arm around him too. James slid his arm underneath Q and pressed a kiss to his hair before falling asleep himself. It was always wonderful to come home to Q after a long mission.


End file.
